Bride and Prejudice
Bride and Prejudice is the 21st episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis RUNAWAY BRIDE — Naomi’s (AnnaLynne McCord) friends worry that she is rushing to get married, so Naomi and P.J. (guest star Nick Zano) decide to throw a small party so everyone can get to know him. Austin (guest star Justin Deeley) returns to Los Angeles and offers to be Adrianna’s (Jessica Lowndes) new manager, suggesting she give country music a try. Caleb (guest star Robert Hoffman) is concerned Ivy (Gillian Zinser) might not be emotionally stable, while Annie (Shenae Grimes) finally admits to Caleb that she is falling for him. Meanwhile, Silver (Jessica Stroup) feels conflicted about her feelings for Navid (Michael Steger) who is back in town. Plot The episode begins with Naomi staring at her engagement ring happily. PJ comes in and the two share a few loving romantic moments together. PJ tells her that, his family wants that his wife take his family name. She agrees to change her last name. Meanwhile, Silver and Liam have spent the night together, Silver wakes up and rushes to leave, as she has an important appointment. Silver confirms with Liam that they are never going to talk about their night together, but Liam clearly feels otherwise, although he reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Adrianna is packing up and leaving as she is hurt about Dixon leaving for his show without telling him. Navid tries to calm her down, but to no avail. Just as she is leaving they see Austin at the door. Meanwhile Annie and Naomi are waiting for Silver; she comes in and says she was at the yoga class. They feel something is fishy and assume, she gotten back with Navid. She lies to them that it was Navid. Naomi gives Silver her good news that she is getting married. Later, the three try on dresses for Naomi’s marriage. They are shocked to hear that PJ wants to marry Naomi in two weeks. Silver leaves to meet Navid, while Annie tries to talk some sense into Naomi. Annie tells Naomi the truth about why PJ has to get married in two weeks, and how he will lose all his money if he doesn’t. Naomi though is cool about it, and says that she is sure he loves her just like she loves him. Meanwhile, Ivy is still trying her best to get over her pain. She then crosses the road without caring about the oncoming traffic and nearly gets hit. Later, Annie tells Ivy about Naomi’s marriage. Naomi comes in and gets agitated about the fact that everyone is so concerned. Naomi then tells PJ about how her friends feel, and that they should have a small get-together so her friends can get to know him better. Meanwhile, Austin tells Navid how his father got him out of trouble and jail-time, and also shows interest in Adrianna, now that she and Dixon are broken up. Navid clearly not pleased with this, and leaves. Meanwhile, at the bar Silver tells Liam that she is suppose to meet Navid. Liam tells Silver that he has feelings for her, and that he couldn’t have slept with her otherwise. Silver pushes Liam away, and tells him she wants Navid. Navid comes in and she tells him that, she has the cancer gene. She tells Navid to move back in with her. Meanwhile, Caleb comes to Annie’s house to meet her. He asks her why she is avoiding him. She says she has been busy, and wants her space; he gets the message and leaves. Later, Annie tells Ivy that she likes him, and because Caleb is becoming a priest, she can do nothing about her like. Ivy tells her that life is short, and to just go for it. Meanwhile, Austin comes to the bar and tells Adrianna that, she should go solo and try country music. He tells her that, his dad is rich and can help. Adrianna agrees. Meanwhile, Annie and Liam plan for Naomi’s party. Annie tells Liam to get an ice sculpture for the party, and sends Navid to help. Liam is clearly uncomfortable with Navid being around, from the look of things. Meanwhile, Annie apologies to Naomi about bringing up the trust fund thing. Annie then tells Naomi about Caleb. Naomi then asks Annie to be her maid of honor. Later, Noami is shocked to see that the intimate gathering PJ had promised, is actually a huge boat party. Meanwhile, Caleb meets Annie at the party; he too has been invited by PJ. She then confesses to Caleb that she might be falling in love with him. On hearing this he leaves abruptly. Meanwhile, Naomi is sitting all alone and lost, as PJ is busy with his friends. Naomi tells Silver that she is worried about him marrying her only for the trust fund, especially after seeing the lavish party he has thrown. Meanwhile, Navid and Liam are readying to unload the sculpture, Navid confesses to Liam that he wants to be there for Silver, but thinks she is moving too fast. Liam advises Navid that he should go back to Princeton and follow his dreams. Meanwhile, Adrianna and Austin arrive at the party, and Adrianna is called on to the stage to perform. Austin prompts her to sing the country song he gave her, and gives her company with it. She then sings a soulful number which is loved by the guests. Meanwhile, Liam and Navid are carrying the ice sculpture to the boat. Naomi in the meanwhile, is still contemplating what she should do about the whole marriage thing. Meanwhile, Navid is visibly disturbed to see Adrianna hug and kiss Austin after the song. He confronts Austin about it, and pushes him for moving in on Adrianna while Dixon is away. The ice sculpture breaks Austin’s fall along with it breaking. Meanwhile, Caleb stops Ivy from surfing in the rough sea waters. Ivy in the bargain brings up Annie and how he is hurting her. Ivy then snatches the surfboard back from Caleb and goes ahead for the surf. Meanwhile, Liam questions Navid about his behavior. Silver walks in worried if Liam has said something to Navid. Navid tells Silver that, Liam made him realize that he should be with her, much to Liam’s shock. Navid tells Silver that he loves her, and that he wants to stick with her. At the party Naomi and Austin talk. The two then discuss about each other’s lives, with Austin surprised that Naomi chose PJ, although she is so independent. Just then PJ makes an announcement, and it turns out he has named his boat Naomi. She is at a loss for words, and runs out of there crying. He runs after her questioning her about what’s wrong, she tells him that she knows about his trust fund.She tells him that “there is no way to separate your money from who you are”. She then tells him “if I marry you I won’t really know if you married me because you love me, or because of all this” She tells him that she can’t marry him. PJ tells her that, he loves her “but it’s a lot of money”, so he doesn’t know what he should do. Later, Annie consoles a crying Naomi, sitting all alone in her car. She tells Annie that, she has to be sure that PJ truly loves her, and it’s up to him to convince her. She thanks Annie for being honest with her. Meanwhile, Adrianna comes in and Austin is pleasantly surprised to see her after all that happened. She tells him that it feels good to know someone really believes in her. She tells Austin to be his manager. Meanwhile, Annie sees Caleb, who tells her, he hasn’t been honest with himself, and kisses her. Meanwhile, Social Services knocks at Ivy’s door, telling her that, they have a warrant for taking her away, as she is a danger to herself. It turns out Caleb is the one who filed the case. She is shocked to hear this. Meanwhile, Silver thanks Liam for convincing Navid. He tells her that he wanted her to be happy, that is why he kept their thing a secret. The two, then end up kissing once again. Just then, Silver pushes Liam away saying it can’t happen. Liam then tells her “don’t tell me that you don’t have feelings, never tell me that, because we both know that is not true. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Star :Mayer Hawthorne as Himself Recurring cast :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Nick Zano as Preston Hillingsbrook :Robert Hoffman as Caleb Walsh Guest starring :Edward Finlay as Richard :Holly Wortell as Social Worker Quotes :PJ – It's not a real party until something's broken! :Austin – Adrianna You feel weird? This is my ex-girlfriend's engagement party :Silver – I don't think you can ever really be certain. But sometimes you just gotta trust your feelings and jump in. :Navid – You know what'll help with that? Some sloppy down and dirty rebound sex. :Annie – I just really need to stop being distracted by everybody. :Silver – You don't have an alarm clock? :Liam – I work at a bar :Liam – For me, last night couldn't have just happened with anyone Silver, I think I have feelings for you :Silver – I want Navid :Navid – Well if you want me, I'm standing right here :Naomi Annie – You're nouveau riche, you haven't had the chance to get weird yet. :Naomi – C'mon Silver it's you, it's not like you're gonna have some skanky bar sex with some rando Trivia *The title is a play on the famous Jane Austin novel. Music *"Adhere To" by The Novocaines *"Alone But Moving" by Here We Go Magic *"Bring It On Home To Me" by Keaton Simons and Lisa Creahan *"Can't Be Loved" by Crimestopper *"Dance Hall" by My Goodness *"Dream Down Shadows" by Malpais *"I Am the Lion King" by PAPA *"Mad World" by Susan Boyle *"Teardrops Fall" by Jessica Lowndes *"Will You Be By Me" by Wallpaper Airplanes *"You Called Me" by Mayer Hawthorne *"You Make Me Feel..." by Cobra Starship (feat. Sabi) Photos 421girls.jpeg 421nannie.jpeg 421naomi.jpeg 421.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4